cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Polar War
The Second Polar War, or Second Arctic War, also known as the May Tempest, NPO-NAAC War, or Three Alliances War, was a conflict between the New Pacific Order and National Alliance of Arctic Countries that began on 23 May 2006. It lasted for 13 days and saw the first widespread use of Nuclear Weapons in a war. It also paved the way for the NPO to become a superpower alliance. Causes And History On 22 May, two Arctic members came forward to NPO War Council members. They informed the NPO that espionage towards the latter alliance had taken place. This was in direct contravention of the NPO-NAAC agreement from the First Arctic War. After discussions within the NPO, Ivan Moldavi formally declared war on the NAAC. Many members of the NAAC consider the accusation false and without ground, and there have been a number of mixed opinions and statements from the Arctic Alliance's leadership concerning the cause of the war. Early War In the early morning hours of May 23, a pre-emptive, non-negotiable strike was launched by a large number of NPO nations against defending NAAC states. The majority of the attacks began relatively soon after the update, and it is estimated that over 60 declarations of war were issued. The following day brought about only more such declarations. The NPO pounded several NAAC nations, but NAAC refused to surrender, taking blow after blow, and managed a few minorly successful counter-offensives. Later in the day, evidence of spying on NPO ally the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization prompted that organization to side with the NPO. Hours later, the NPO requested the assistance of The Legion as per the Imperial Accords. The NAAC responded as quickly as possible, but due to the desertion of many of its politically affiliated, higher-ranking members, was crippled and unable to effectively safeguard its members against widespread war. The NAAC had been divided for a few days beforehand after the membership rose up against their Protector (Papal States at the time) and nearly removed him from the alliance. His rule is considered by most within the NAAC as a disaster. Blue Void With the end result apparent that the NAAC would be defeated, Moldavi announced two controversial efforts, which he called was a move to "restabilize the blue trading sphere". New Polar Order Moldavi announced that the NPO would establish a new alliance for blue nations, called the New Polar Order (NpO). While maintaining separate treaties and membership, Moldavi named himself emperor of the new alliance. Critics allege that the two alliances are actually one and see this as another sign of NPO Imperialism. Others state that because of the way the alliance was founded, by those who left their last alliance in a time of crisis, its founders cannot be considered loyal. Since its inception, the New Polar Order has accepted 290 members. Among its more prominent members include former NAAC nations, such as Papal States. Other alliances, including LUEnited Nations and The Legion, announced plans to enter the blue sphere. LUE announced the creation of bLUE, a separate protectorate which would eventually have independence after a set time. The Legion offered to expand full membership to blue nations, but soon was hindered by its charter requiring all members to be part of the Purple sphere. The Oath Although most NAAC members claimed they were unaware of the NAAC leadership, Moldavi required those wishing to avoid conflict to make an oath, as follows: :I, (national leaders name), leader of (nation name), state before God, the Admin and the Cyberverse, that I will never again raise arms against the Emperor of the New Pacific Order, its members or its allies. I will never take part in espionage against the Order or aid lend aid or quarter to its enemies. This I swear on my honor as a member of the Cyberverse. While several NAAC members took the oath and proceeded to other alliances, others remained with the NAAC, and some joined to stage a front against the NPO's imperialism. The oath also provided consternation within the ranks of NPO's the Legion and GATO. NAAC Recruitment Minister Soviet Sindorin posted a leaked statement by Legion foreign minister Zunea made on the Legion's off-site boards, where he blasted the idea of anyone taking an oath to the leader of another alliance. GATO's new leadership, upon its declaration to end their operations in the war, announced what amounted to be a condemnation of the establishment of the New Polar Order and offered to accept members without requiring the oath. Nuclear Strikes On the afternoon of the 23rd, a nuclear strike was launched by an NAAC member against the Orange nation of Pancakes, an NPO nation. The Order told the NAAC that another nuclear strike on an NPO nation would lead to retailiation. The NAAC attempted, with little success, to refute the claim that one of its own had carried out a nuclear strike with the intention of bringing about a nuclear war, and insisted that the nuclear strikes were carried out by rogues. When Assassin of Polarius, a then-member of the NAAC, came home from a weeks diplomatic trip overseas on the afternoon of the 23rd and was shocked to find his troops engaged on the outskirts of his nation with those of King Xofia of NERV, a Legion member, he had issued demands to the NERV capital city of GeoFront insisting to be told the meaning of what he thought was an unprovoked attack, due to having been absent and not known of the recent events. After this, he was told of the "unprovoked" invasions of 2 other NAAC members by the NPO, and was on the verge of ordering a retaliatory offensive into NERV territory before he received intelligence reports of not only the recent nuclear attacks made by NAAC nations (Polarius has always been strongly against the existence of nuclear weapons and the targeting of civilians) but also the fact that the NAAC had provoked the original attack against them through covert action. He renounced the NAAC and made peace with NERV, shortly before joining the Commonwealth, a new alliance in the initial stages of development. The following day, NPO Alliance Council member Rysonia was attacked with a nuclear weapon by Lazzy Street of the NAAC. This was the last straw for the NPO, and overnight Peace The Legion was the first major alliance to pull out, making its announcement on 27 May. Minister of Defense VL Empire announced that The Legion was withdrawing because they felt the punishment dealt to the NAAC was sufficient. The armistice took effect 29 May. On 29 May, Emperor Ivan Moldavi offered the NAAC peace on the grounds that they pay $1,000,000 reparations to the NPO, and that separate NAAC nation states take an oath of fidelity to the NPO. The NPO has also declared that it no longer recognizes the NAAC as a legitimate alliance, effectively "outlawing" the group of nations. A shortwhile after this declaration, the NPO effectively decided to recant the statement, stating that its terms "do not require the NAAC to cease existing as an alliance." On the 3rd of June, Emperor Ivan Moldavi asked for peace, despite the fact that the NAAC criteria had not been met. This was welcomed very warmly, with a positive international response. However, some speculated that the departure of key NPO members to form a new alliance in the Green sphere, led by Rysonia, accelerated the end of the war. Effects and Consequences The NAAC Alliance was flying down the rankings and the members who did not defect numbered approximately 150 at most, 60 at least. In this regard, the NAAC was beaten handily against overwhelming odds. The NPO's blue arm, the NpO, attained its own mask while the NAAC lost the blue one, which was given to LUE. The NpO was smaller than the NAAC, and this has bred much controversy. The NAAC now has around 400 active members, having exceeded its former strength by an enormous amount. It is said that while the war was unfortunate, many from outside the NAAC saw it as a necessary selection event to weed out the poor leaders and the bureaucracy fostered by the alliance prior to the war. The NAAC also won a major battle for public opinion when its core members vowed to remain to the end and refused to retaliate against GATO and Legion. Opinion against the NPO and the ex-NAAC who abandoned the fight soured when it became clear that those that remained in the fight had honorably offered themselves to justice if they were responsible or were free from guilt of the accused spy incident. Their stubbornness and will kept the alliance alive against all odds and against much humiliation and ridicule from their former members and enemies. News Articles * War Declaration - May 22, 2006 * GATO Announces their intention to aid the NPO - May 23, 2006 * Offer of peace to NAAC nations - May 23, 2006 * NAAC announces their desire for peace with all but NPO - May 23, 2006 * OIN declares war on NAAC along with NPO, GATO, and Legion - May 23, 2006 * Interview with the Emperor regarding the war - May 24, 2006 * NAAC Nukes NPO Emperor and other nations - May 24, 2006 * Formation of the New Polar Order - May 24, 2006 * From the desk of Talost - NAAC resolves to never surrender - May 24, 2006 * Announcement from the new NAAC government - May 25, 2006 * Terms of Peace - May 29, 2006 Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars Category:Major Wars Category:Wars involving the New Pacific Order Category:The Legion Category:Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:National Alliance of Arctic Countries Category:League of Small Superpowers